Fizzle Out
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Lin goes home with Asami to comfort her. Linsami NSFW.


The elaborate fireworks display for the prince's upcoming coronation could be seen from miles around.

The little creeper sure liked to put on a show... Asami took a deep sigh through her nose and looked up at the avatar's statue.

Hours ago, Korra's father came back to Republic City by boat expecting to find his daughter at Air Temple Island with Tenzin and the other airbenders.

Where was she...? Was she okay? It drove Asami _crazy_ with worry not knowing. Part of her, though it felt selfish, was also disappointed...

She was really looking forward to seeing Korra again. With Mako and Bolin working separate jobs that kept them both busy, she'd felt so alone these past couple of years.

The lonesome Future Industries heiress bit back the tears that she could now feel accumulating in the corners of her eyes, startled back into reality when a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Out here all by yourself, kid?" The gruff voice echoed across the near-empty park; the police chief joined the Sato heiress on the bench and gazed up at the fireworks display.

"... I was thinking about Korra." Asami replied, focusing on the avatar's statue instead of the display.

"Right." Lin nodded. "You two were very close."

The heiress sighed and sat back, her voice shaken and her hands outright refusing to keep still as she held back more fresh tears. "I was really excited to see her again..."

"Hmph..." The chief folded her arms, sitting back into the curve of the bench. "Now you all know how it feels when people run out on you without telling you where they're going or-"

Lin trailed off when she noticed Asami bury her face in her hands and sound a muffled sob.

"... Hey, now, don't cry, I didn't mean to..." She cringed, unsure of what to do.

Asami shook her head, lowering her hands after wiping her eyes. "It's fine... I-It's not you, I just... I..."

The younger woman then covered her face again, resting her elbows on her knees as she released months-worth of supressed emotions into her palms.

Lin just sighed and took Asami gently by her arm, guiding her to her feet. "Come on... Let's get you home." She mumbled in a softer voice than normal, leading her off into the night.

xxxxxxxxx

Lin led her emotionally distraught companion over to the sofa when they reached her mansion. In her line of work, she had become accustomed to consoling grieving family members or shocked witnesses, but...

Asami was different. This girl was one of the strongest people, mentally _and_ emotionally, that she'd ever met. To see her like this was, well, it was odd. Lin's detective switch soon flicked on.

"Do you want me to stay?" The curious detective asked, sitting down next to her only once the other woman gave a nod of confirmation. "So, anything you want to get off your chest?"

It only took a few moments for Asami to speak up. Man, did she have a lot to say... "Everyone's all spread out. Mako and Bolin are working. Korra's nowhere to be found, I can't think of _anything_ new for my company to start producing. What's worse? My father keeps sending me messages, expecting me to read them after everything he's done!"

Lin gave a short, empathetic chuckle. "Sounds accurate."

"I don't know... I just feel so alone, like this is never going to stop and for the rest of my life I just..." The non-bender's voice shook again upon that short reflection on her future.

Asami's face flushed when the older woman hesitantly held her hand. "That's not going to happen. You are smart, strong, confident and beautiful and there are people out there who care about you. They just, have their own problems to work out right now. But it won't be forever."

Lin was seriously considering trying to talk Raiko out of having Mako stationed as a bodyguard again. Anything to give the girl a bit of company until the avatar learned to stop running off on her own...

Asami just smiled up at Lin, giving her a hug. "Thank you... I'm just so stressed out, I really needed a sensible perspective on this whole situation."

Oh... Hugging.

Lin gave an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, that's right... Sensible perspective. I'm the one to call when you need that."

Hmm... She wasn't moving. Lin tensed slightly as Asami laid her head on the metalbender's shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks, Lin."

Now it was Lin's turn to be red in the face. She didn't know what to do; it wasn't exactly discomforting her, but she barely knew this girl outside of her escapades with the avatar, Mako and his brother and the whole Equalist event.

Really... She'd actually had it quite rough these past few years. She probably really needed this. Better not be a dick… Lin placed her right arm around Asami, bringing her into a hug of her own.

Before she knew what was going on, or Asami knew what was happening, the younger woman craned her neck to kiss the older woman on the lips. _Deeply_. For a brief moment, both of the women enjoyed the kiss thoroughly. Asami's cherry red lips tasted like wine and fruit and Lin's pale lips tasted like coffee and chapstick.

Asami immediately regretted her decision and pulled away. But as she fell backwards, the officer's lips remained glued to hers. Lin grunted, biting down on Asami's sweet bottom lip as she pulled, eliciting a moan from the younger girl.

The kiss broke, and they looked each other directly in the eyes.

"So… what do you want to do?" Asami bit her own lip, tracing the marks that Lin had already left.

"Hell if I know, kid…" Lin folded her arms.

They sat in silence for a while; Asami awkwardly messing with the fabric of her jacket while Lin stoically avoided eye contact. Suddenly, the younger woman stood up and walked over to the fireplace to start a fire.

"Uhh…Do you want me to leave?" It was Lin's first time ever really hanging out with Asami, and she was always bad at making conversation with new people. They'd both met before, of course, but it was only ever formal.

Asami turned around and gave her a sweet smile. "No, it's fine, you can stay as long as you want. Do you want a drink?" Her heels clacked against the tile as she made her way to the mini-bar.

Astonished, Lin replied, "Yeah, uh, sure." She stood up and walked over to Asami, perusing her choices.

"I also have an exquisite grape wine collection, if you'd like to try any of that?" The heiress shifted her hips, almost as if she were trying to seduce the older woman.

"Uhm, okay…" Lin stuttered awkwardly. She wasn't supposed to be on duty right now so, why not?

xxxxxxxxx

"Spirits, that's hilarious!" Asami giggled extensively, holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Well it was hilarious at first, but I was the one who had to fill out the paperwork for it." Lin giggled, holding a near-empty glass of wine in her hand.

Their laughing subsided and silence took over. Questions ran through both of their heads during that short moment.

_What am I doing here? I have to be at the station early tomorrow. It's so late already._ Lin tapped her glass quietly with her finger.

_I wonder if it was the right choice to let her stay here. I mean, she's very nice, but I'm not sure she's getting my signals. _Asami folded her hands in her lap.

"Lin…" She couldn't take it anymore. "I was just wondering… if…" There was a pause as she momentarily rethought her confession.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to spend the night? I mean, you can if you want." Asami's face went as red as the remaining wine in her glass.

Was this about their kiss earlier? What was Asami's plan?

"Erm, do you have a guest room I can stay in?" Shit. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Asami's shoulders slouched slightly.

"Or… did you have something else in mind?" The officer commented, saving the situation.

A smile crossed Asami's face as she looked back up at Lin. "C'mon, let's go upstairs." Was it the wine talking? She had kissed Lin _before _she began drinking; but the wine was definitely giving her the courage to be frank with her.

They both stood up; Asami grabbed Lin's wrist and led her up the stairs. The younger woman trying to conceal her excitement.

There was still a small part of Lin that hoped Asami wasn't planning on doing what she thought, since she was the avatar's friend and they hadn't had any formal introduction prior to tonight.

She snapped out of her thoughts to look ahead of her. Asami's buttocks swayed through the thin fabric of her dress and she could see _every _curve. The chief's face grew red as she imagined being able to caress her, to really _feel _those curves.

The two women entered the lavish bedroom. Lin noted how dirty Asami's room actually was, with the assorted scattered make up tins on the desk and the random articles of clothing on nearly every surface. Even though Asami was the president of Future Industries, she was still a young adult. She had so much pressure on her shoulders…

"Make yourself comfortable. I have to… go get cleaned up." Asami was over by the bathroom, peeking behind the door to look at Lin. The young woman then smiled before quietly shutting the door.

What was that supposed to mean? _Make myself comfortable? What does that mean? Get naked, or just take off my shoes?_

Lin shrugged as she stumbled to the bed. She hated grape wine… It only took two glasses to make her feel tipsy.

_I guess I'll just go halfway._ On one hand, getting naked would be too eager and there was still a slight chance that Asami _may not _have been talking about sex; but then again, they _did _kiss _and _Asami invited Lin to sleep in the same bed as her.

She removed her armor and other accessories down to her bodysuit, which she then unzipped. Holding the discarded clothes in her hands, she glanced around the room in search for a place to put her clothes until she needed them again. There were clothes on the floor, the bedpost, the dressers and even the doorknobs. Then she looked down at her feet.

_Oh spirits. _She felt like she was intruding on Asami's personal life. But, _she had a great taste in panties_.

In the end, Lin decided to just toss her clothes in the corner. Hopefully, she would be able to remember where they were in the morning.

_Now. To sit in Asami's bed, or to awkwardly stand here in your boring bra and underwear? _

Getting into Asami's bed would be a bit rude, but so would just standing there. _Why couldn't Lin just figure it out and not have to feel so awkward?_ She had spent so much time thinking about the little things, that she forgot that Asami was still in the bathroom.

There was a clacking of heels, an "ow" here and there and giggling.

_What the fuck is going on in there?_ Lin mused.

Suddenly, the door opened and Asami was basked in bright light, grinning profusely.

Lin's eyes widened. The heiress was wearing a tight, lacy-and probably very expensive-red corset with matching tights, panties, and high heels. She stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip, swaying slightly.

"Well?" Asami gazed back at Lin's surprised face. "…Do you like it?" Maybe she was being too pushy? But she loved her red lingerie, and she was certain no one was able to withstand its hypnotic power.

"It…" This was it. They were really going to do it. "It looks lovely. _Very_ lovely." Lin wasn't used to saying that word. But it was true. Asami was _very _beautiful, and sweet.

They pressed their bodies together and kissed passionately, tasting each other's lips again. Neither of them pushed away this time. Their skin touched and they shared each other's warmth. The sound of Asami's heels on the floor ceased when Lin pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"What… what do you want me to do?" Lin asked, trying her best not to make that question sound _completely_ awkward.

"Anything you want…" Asami replied, her eyes half closed and her head slowly rolling from side to side.

"D-do you have anything…I could use?"

The woman below her stretched her manicured hand out to point to the dresser on the right side of the bed. Upon opening the drawer, Lin was suddenly exposed to _all_ of Asami's secrets.

"I-ignore the pictures of Avatar Korra in there!" She blurted out all of a sudden, blushing.

"Uh…sure thing." Lin replied, looked around the drawer at all the various vibrators and other objects used for stimulation. She grabbed a strap on, holing it up on display to Asami as though inquiring her opinion.

Laughing, Asami replied with a slurred tone, "I've never used that. D'you want to change that?"

The officer nodded and started kissing the engineer's neck. She could feel the vibrations from Asami's moans as she bit the skin. Jet black hair was sprawled elegantly against the pillow underneath her head while Lin's fell over her shoulders in lazy curls. Everything about Asami was beautiful; her skin, her smell, and the way her hair was able to curl so gracefully. Lin, however, reeked of coffee and work and she was sure her hair was messy. She stopped kissing.

"What's wrong, Lin?" Asami ran her fingers through Lin's hair.

"Are…Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely."

Asami grabbed at Lin's bra, unhooking it and pulling it off. She then began to caress her breasts, making Lin's heart race and her breathing increase in intensity. Asami's hands were so gentle… Lin wanted to touch _her _breasts too; so she grabbed the bottom of the heiress' corset and tugged it down, exposing her delicate pink nipples.

Lin pressed her thumbs to the sensitive heads and twirled around them, eliciting a moan from the younger woman.

"Lin…" Asami pouted. "Can you take off your panties?" She curved her fingers around the waist of the garment and yanked at them lightly.

The metalbender sighed and slipped them off, making the other smile at the sight.

"And you?" Lin initiated contact around Asami's panties. She nodded.

Soon, the two women were bottomless and Lin was preparing the strap on.

"Wait." Asami propped herself up. Astonished, Lin helped her. Did she change her mind?

Apparently not… Instead, Asami pulled herself up to her hands and knees, displaying her swollen pussy to Lin. The older woman couldn't help but stutter.

"Ok, go ahead." The younger woman's silk voice whispered into the pillows. Lin pressed her hands against Asami's ass. Her hips were moving from side to side, almost dancing as though they were enticing Lin further towards her. She climbed up and leaned over the younger woman's back.

Lin listened to Asami's breath as she entered inside of her. The older woman watched as the younger's delicate hands grasp the bedsheets before pressing further into her and leaning forward until she reached the side of Asami's face.

"Is that far enough?" Lin gently whispered into her ear.

"Don't hold back… please." Her hand reached back and attempted to grab at the metalbender's hand and brought her even further forward. Lin pressed her face into the space between Asami's shoulders.

The sweet noise of the dildo sliding in and out of Asami's pussy made Lin's center throb. So she reached back and pressed her fingers into herself, mimicking the thrust of her hips with her fingers.

Asami relished in the pleasure, moaning into the pillow and leaving a small puddle of drool onto it. The strap on proceeded to be thrust into her, hitting all of the right spots. She bit her lip as her thighs began to quiver, she could feel her wetness slowly beginning to drip down her inner thighs.

Lin pushed on her harder as she began to shove her hips into her harder, and faster; doing the same with her fingers. The sensation of pleasure built up in their cores and they rushed to it until it took over their bodies, making them scream and writhe. Their slick, sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they rode it out.

Breathless, Lin then removed the strap on from Asami's pussy.

"L-Lin?" She begged, still on her knees.

"What is it?"

"Can you kiss my clit? Please?" She giggled after a brief pause. Lin sighed.

It wasn't a bad idea. She wanted to find out what the heiress tasted like, after all.

She leaned down and placed her hands on Asami's soaked thighs. For a moment, she hesitated. That is, until Asami whined and waved her hips, thrusting further upwards to expose her wet clit.

When she was ready, Lin puckered her lips and pressed them against her clitoris.

The nonbender laughed and moaned at the same time. "T-Thanks, Lin." She turned over and smirked at the officer.

"Did I do well?" Lin inquired as they interlocked their arms and kissed again.

"Of course."


End file.
